


one person, above all

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: Alex doesn’t mean to invite her entire family to a baseball game, just to get out of a date with Maxwell Lord.However, between Lucy's meddling, a neglectful date, and an unwanted kiss cam, is this her and Astra's chance to finally confront their long pent-up feelings for each other?





	one person, above all

**Author's Note:**

> It started with me watching yet another of those kiss cam videos at sporting events. You know, the ones where there's a couple, but one of them doesn't want to kiss for the camera, so the other person kisses the person next to them.
> 
> That's where it started. Where it ended ...was unexpected.

Alex doesn’t mean to invite her entire family to a baseball game, just to get out of a date with Maxwell Lord.

After three years of working with the DEO, in close proximity to her, Alex doesn’t know how he missed the fact that she is gay, or the fact that she had been in a relationship with a woman for the first of those three years. Perhaps he simply thinks that doesn’t apply to him.

Regardless, Alex doesn’t expect the tickets he slaps down on her desk early one morning, with his habitual smile that teeters between amusing and annoying.

“Home game.” Max tells her. “I usually give these out to the top performers at my lab, but the Angels are projected to win this one, and I feel like we’re due for a celebration after last night, don’t you?”

Alex doesn’t know why she doesn’t reply with a flat ‘no’ from the start. Maybe it’s because of the self-assured way he poses the question, as if he’s sure of the answer before she even opens her mouth. Or maybe it’s the fact that societal and familial expectations have drilled one specific answer into her head for it. Or maybe it’s the fact that the night before, he had helped them complete - for free - their project to unravel the technology of the Omegahedron, and even though the rational part of Alex knows that he doesn’t _deserve_ anything for that, some weird part of her is insisting that _yes_ , he does, the rules say so.

Before she can find a way to get out of it without an outright refusal, Lucy is there, snatching up the tickets with a speculative eye.

“Tickets to the home game?” She asks Max. “Those go out fast here, don’t they? I haven’t been able to get a hold of them since my dad cut me out of his season pass.”

Max looks amazed at the interruption; he probably isn’t used to it. Alex finds herself frowning too, at the uncharacteristic exuberance in Lucy’s voice; she isn’t usually that outgoing with people she isn’t close to. But Lucy turns and gives her a wink, at an angle that Max can’t spot it from, so Alex lets it play out.

“My girlfriend ...Alex’s sister’s mom, you know? She’s been dying to catch the game.” Lucy says, raising her eyebrows at him.

Alex can see Max trying to mentally draw _that_ family tree, and she almost snorts when he smiles again, as if seeing an opportunity to ingratiate himself with Alex’s family.

“Oh, and her sister.” Lucy says, ticking off her fingers, as soon as he opens his mouth to speak again. “And her daughter, and _her_ girlfriend. Eliza - that's Alex's mom - is out of town, isn't she, Alex? Oh, and I assume refreshments are included, Maxwell? Because you’re going to have to account for three hungry Kryptonians.”

Max stares.

“All of you?” he ventures, finally.

“Aren’t you the owner of the company?” Lucy asks, in mock-puzzlement, “Are you saying you can’t afford seven tickets? Maybe we need to hold off on the hotdogs?”

Max looks a little annoyed.

“Of course that can be arranged.” He snaps, turning around to Alex, “If that’s what is - if that’s what Alex wants. Do you?”

Alex vacillates. Upwards of three hours spent with Max, attending a sporting event that she’s never been particularly fond of?

“Well?” Max is looking impatient.

On the other hand, Lucy is right, even if Alex suspects that she had only interfered to get her out of a tight spot. Astra and Alura _do_ like going to these sort of games, as part of their self-appointed mission to ‘Learn Earth’s Cultures’.

Maybe a certain reformed alien general would find herself drawn to the tactical thinking required for baseball.

“We’ll be there.” Alex tells Max, earning a fist pump from Lucy.  “All of us.”

\---

And so here is Alex, sandwiched between Astra on her left and Max on her right, with Alura, Lucy, Kara and Lena in the row in front of them. So far, she has had to prevent Astra from yelling at a referee about a strikeout, Kara has almost flown out of her seat to catch a foul ball before Lucy and Lena pull her down, Alura actually seems to be taking down _notes_ on the game, and Max has been typing away into his phone the entire evening.

Alex just hopes that they’re all going to make it alive through this.

\---

Astra isn’t particularly enjoying this excursion to explore the game of ‘base ball’.

She wonders if she should peruse the rule book that Alura had lent her once again; it is hard to follow what counts as a victory, in this game.

Most of the interest of base ball, from what Alex tells her, seems to come from statistical analysis and tactical thinking. Both are things that Astra enjoys in their rightful context, but hadn’t expected to find here.

She rather prefers the game of ‘foot ball’ that her and Alura had gone to the previous month, when Lucy had purchased them entry to celebrate the third anniversary of Alura’s arrival on Earth. Such inspired shoving and fighting, that had left Astra on the edge of her seat, and Alura rather concerned about the impact on human bodies of such violence.

This game is...not as stimulating.

Even the pleasure of Alex seated next to her is dimmed by the presence of the man on Alex’s other side, his fingers currently tapping away at one of those primitive communication devices that Astra still finds hard not to break.

Maxwell Lord, who seems to be on what is supposedly termed a ‘date’ with Alex. This is the fact currently confusing Astra, who clearly remembers Kara mentioning Alex’s exclusive preference for women, once during a drowsy late night conversation, before her little one’s eyes had snapped open and she had blurted out that she should not have said that outside of Alex’s presence. And there _had_ been that detective, living with Alex, until a little less than two years ago.

Perhaps Astra should ask Alex to clarify the matter, as to whether she’s gay or - as Kara had referred to herself and Astra, when teaching her Earth’s terms for these things - bisexual. Certainly, her and Alex have discussed far more personal things, on their plentiful walks and excursions together, during the three years that Astra has served the DEO. 

On the other hand, why should it matter to Astra _now_? It is not as if she has a stake in who Alex chooses to ‘date’.

None at all, Astra huffs, as she turns her attention back to the game, where the next ‘batter’ is swinging at the ball.

The batter hits the ball with a strength that is almost Kryptonian. Astra sees it rise far above the heads of the players, heading to the edge of the field.

She is already putting her hands together to applaud the spectacular feat, when another human in a different colored uniform scoops up the ball out of the sky, right at the edge of the field. The man in the striped black and white shirt clenches his right fist and slices at the air with a sharp blow, and the batter slinks off to a roar from the crowd.

“Damn.” Alex mutters. “We almost had a home run, there.”

Astra frowns. “Such a valiant effort should not go unrewarded so.”

Alex is looking at her in a way that makes Astra embarrassed, and her heart ache with want, at the same time. If she would dare, she would call the look fond.

“We’ll be fine.” Alex says. Her fingers squeeze against Astra’s own, again. “Our team is six points up, and we’re favored to win.”

“Do you like this game very much?” Astra asks, in some trepidation. If this is the sort of the thing that Alex finds enjoyable - if Astra, hypothetically speaking, wanted to frequently take Alex to do things that she finds enjoyable - perhaps she should make more of an effort to find some entertainment value in it.

(She still prefers the foot balls.)

Blessedly, Alex is shaking her head.

“I’ll watch it if it’s on TV.” she says. “And I’ve gone to a couple of home games, but I don’t love it or anything. I prefer soccer, or football.”

 _Hah._ Astra allows herself a triumphant smile, as Alex turns her gaze back to the field. _Take that, Maxwell Lord._

\---

When the kiss cam stops in their area of the stadium, Alex blinks. It has to be a mistake. Just because she’s sitting next to Max doesn’t mean - she isn’t even -

She prays for it to move just a little further down to Kara and Lena, or Lucy and Alura, but no such luck. The screen stays centered on her, and she can see her family looking up now, faces shadowed in concern. Kara looks ready to fly her out right then and there.

Alex grits her teeth. She can do this, or she can chicken out.

It has to be Max. Because, well, the other option is sitting to the left of her, and _cannot_ be entertained.

Astra. God, _Astra._

Alex swallows a gulp, and turns resolutely in Max’s direction. It’s just one kiss, and he _had_ invited her here, false presumptions notwithstanding.

Except, Max, it seems, has other plans. He gives one glance upwards at the screen, and huffs out an annoyed breath.

“Childish.” He states authoritatively, giving Alex a conspiratorial smile, as if he expects her to agree. “As if love is something to be made a commercialized spectacle of.”

He doesn’t wait for Alex’s reaction before turning back to his phone, no doubt answering yet another important email that has come in during the the two and odd hours that they’ve been here.

And it...hurts. Not because Alex had wanted it...far from it. But it hurts the places of her heart that have always felt inadequate, the parts of her that still shrivel up in embarrassment over not being thought of as good enough, the parts that abhor others seeing her weakness. She’s the big sister, the protector; she’s not allowed to be vulnerable.

The camera is still on them, eager to draw any drama out of the situation, be it from romance or rejection.

Alex doesn’t mean to glance to her left. It’s just that she doesn’t want to look at the screen, and she doesn’t want to look in the direction of the camera either, and Max is still looking down at his phone, which means that Alex is rapidly running out of directions to gaze in.

So, she looks at Astra, and her breath catches, because Astra is staring back, gaze flickering from her to Max, her expression fluctuating between concern and sheer fury.

In reality, the whole thing can be measured in the span of seconds. To Alex, though, it feels like she sees the decision being made in Astra’s eyes _long_ before she extends her hands to frame Alex’s face. Her thumbs swipe softly at Alex’s cheekbones, before they still, and Astra raises her eyebrows, in silent question.

Alex can’t help it. It’s not even the crowd, or Max ignoring her, or her embarrassment. When Astra is holding her gaze, all of that falls away, and Alex finds herself nodding out of sheer anticipation.

Still, Astra looks hesitant, so Alex herself moves forward and closes the distance between them.

And _god_ , then Astra's lips are against hers, soft and pliant at first, but also hot, leaving Alex burning for more from the first contact. Astra’s tongue presses gently against her lips, and Alex gives way without much of a fight, though she can’t resist biting Astra’s lower lip for a moment, just long enough to elicit a satisfactory groan. Then Astra’s tongue is making soft swipes against the roof of her mouth, and her fingers are moving in gentle circles around her face, in a way that leaves Alex almost entirely divorced from reality, tethered only by the feel of Astra against her.

It’s Alex who pulls away in the end, out of that need for air that Kryptonians don’t have, leaving Astra staring at her, face flushed. It’s almost night, and her eyes have darkened, so that they look like stars on her face, deep and fathomless.

Alex gulps, resisting the overwhelming urge to be lured back in by those eyes, and looks around her. The camera is still on her and Astra, and the spectators around them are cheering, except for Max, who looks to be in shock.

She risks a glance at the row in front of them, and _oh._ Kara’s jaw is almost dislocated. Alex cringes internally; they’re going to need to talk about this later. Beside her, Lucy is smirking, Lena is looking politely away, and Alura ... _Alura_ is laughing and looking at Astra with utter delight, as if they’re in on some private joke.

Alex looks back at Astra, who is glaring to their side with defiance, having somehow pinpointed the exact location of the camera. She keeps glaring until the camera moves away from them, and then turns her attention to the seats below them, until Kara and Lena and Lucy and Alura all return to the game. Only then does Astra shift her arm away from its hold around Alex’s waist.

Alex blinks. _Oh. Right._ Astra had been holding her, had initiated it at some point during their kiss, and held on after, fingers splayed bracingly around her hip, steadying her, even as Alex had wanted to shrink back from the unwanted attention of the crowd.

She can see Astra drawing away now, and without much thought, her own hand shoots out to grab Astra’s, arresting the movement.

Astra’s eyes, that had been scanning the crowd, meets Alex’s again. There’s uncertainty in them, and some sort of defiance, but they soften when Alex squeezes her hand.

Alex gives her a smile, brightly returned, before turning her attention back to the game. She finds herself getting caught up in the drama of it again, as a foul ball almost leads to a pitch invasion, followed by a home run by the next batter, when the furor dies down.

Throughout it all, though, there remains the awareness of Astra’s hand, warm and captive in her own.

\---

Alex doesn’t look at Maxwell Lord after the kiss. Astra doesn’t quite want to explore the reasons for why she lets herself observe this fact, but Alex doesn’t turn towards him. Not even once.

 _He_ does try to catch Alex’s eyes once, but is dissuaded from further attempts by the fact that Astra is shooting figurative lasers out of her eyes at him, that she’s quite willing to shoot _literal_ lasers, if he continues his boorish behavior towards Alex.

Still, the fact remains that Alex doesn’t seek him out.

Which is odd, because Alexandra certainly turns to _her_ quite often during the duration of the game, and not always to respond to Astra’s questions or comments. No, she also turns around just to look at Astra, as if to check in with her, and sometimes just to give her a brief smile, before turning back to the game. And then there are their hands, fingers tangled up in each other, which make Astra glad that Alex isn’t Kryptonian, because then Alex could feel her heart beat faster at every involuntary squeeze.

Before Astra can ponder this discrepancy in behavior further, some sort of theatrics is unfolding on the field below, the origins of which is lost to Astra. She looks down to see two players in different uniforms shoving each other, their teammates converging on either sides of them. Odd. This part hadn’t been in the rules that Alex had explained to her.

“Ugh.” Alex says, when Astra looks at her questioningly. “This might get ugly. Those guys have history, going back to when they used to play on the same team together.”

On the field, Astra can see three men in a different blue uniform running towards the players, as one of them punches the other. The punch is inexpertly aimed, and he almost misses, but the tail end of it clips the other man’s cheek, leaving him roaring and leaping at his attacker.

Astra smiles.

“I like it.” She comments. “This game is finally getting interesting.”

She sees Alex huff out a silent laugh, before leaning back to burrow her head against Astra.

“Of course you would.” She murmurs against Astra’s side, before freezing and looking up at her, as if the gesture has only then registered.

For once, Astra doesn’t let herself think about it; she leans down and kisses Alex again.

And oh, it’s even better this time, because Alex is prepared, and she meets Astra with equal fervor, wrapping one arm around her neck to bring her closer. Astra can feel the exhale of breath against her lips, and then the soft pressure of Alex’s tongue slipping past, just for one tantalizing moment. Then Alex is sucking Astra’s lower lip into her mouth, teeth scraping against skin in a way that has Astra half-growling. Alex’s other hand skims up her chest, curves around her breasts, stroking softly through the thin fabric, and Astra almost feels like she’s flying, before-

“Do you guys mind?” Lord’s annoyed voice interrupts the very pleasant dream (for it _must_ be a dream; this has only happened to Astra in dreams before.)

Then Astra hears her own sharp exhale, and opens her eyes briefly to see Alex’s brows furrowing, face so close against Astra’s own that she wouldn’t need Kryptonian vision to count every individual eyelash.

Alex looks like the last thing she wants is for this moment to be interrupted, and Rao himself is witness to how much Astra has yearned for this, so she decides to give Lord a third chance, turning her attention back to Alex.

Just as Astra is pressing her lips against Alex’s once more, he speaks again.

“Once for the cameras was funny, _fine_ , but do you really have to pull this stunt again?” He’s asking now. “Is this about me ignoring you, Alex?”

Alex sighs against Astra, almost defeated-sounding, and that does it.

Astra reaches out without shifting away from Alex, grabs Lord by the collar of his shirt, fists her hands into the fabric, and _squeezes_. He lets out a very satisfactory gurgle. Before she can do more, though, there is Alex’s hand, reaching up to tug insistently on her arm.

Alexandra, her brave human, _hers_ just as completely as Astra is Alex’s, foolish enough to think she can pit her human strength against Astra’s Kryptonian prowess. Astra only tightens her grip on Lord’s shirt.

“Don’t.” Alex murmurs against her lips. Her other hand is against Astra’s neck, drawing her down to grant Alex access to more of her.

Astra hesitates. It’s dark enough that no one would even notice anything she does to Lord, unless they were paying particular attention to this part of the stands, which is doubtful considering the spectacle going on in the field. And _Rao_ , part of her is still burning at the way he had treated Alex mere hours ago, an anger that has only been stoked by his repeated interruptions.

Still...Alex’s lips are moving against the side of her face now, and down her neck, biting and sucking in a way that has Astra softly gasping, and Alex’s own sighs of satisfaction are making Astra’s head spin, and well, perhaps Astra can let Lord’s insult go. This time.

What is that inspirational saying that Kara likes to quote? Something about the greatest gift being able to forgive?

Astra loosens her grip, and feels Alex smile against her skin.

“If it makes you feel better.” Alex begins, as Lord sags away from them. Her voice is a low register that only a Kryptonian could pick up. “You can do that to _me_ tonight; I wouldn’t mind.”

And Astra thanks Rao that Kara and Alura are both focused on the fracas below, because she’s quite sure that her face is burning - along with other parts of her - and she can _feel_ Alex shaking with quiet laughter against her.

“Would you like to leave early?” she asks, delighting in the way that Alex’s cheeks flush in complement at the question. “I think we have humored him enough.”

Alex doesn’t respond with words; she merely gets up, and tugs on Astra’s arm until she follows suit. Astra pauses to pat Alura on the shoulder in farewell, Alex gives Kara and Lena a small wave, does some complicated hand motion at Lucy that she mirrors back at Alex, and then they are making their way out of the stands.

Well...Astra does take the opportunity to kick Lord in the shins before they leave, leaving him hissing in pain and stumbling out of his seat.

She has never been very fond of inspirational quotes, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, I wanna write this crack idea of Alex/Astra as one of those kisscam couple real quick.  
> Me: *5 hours and 3.5k words later* Huh, that went on a little longer than expected.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this. Especially those of you feeling upset from certain ... events from over the weekend.
> 
> Oh, one more thing. The uh, thing about the choking is because kendrickhier tried to convince me - and rather succeeded I fear - last week, that GD has a choking kink. Listen, he threw math at me. I _had_ to cave :P
> 
> I can, as usual, be found at @alittlelesspain on tumblr.


End file.
